Salvation and Damnation
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: Vivien has been alone for a while. Lost her fiancée in a herd attack, her parents are dead, herd attack, all of her friends are gone by, you guessed it, herd attack. She got way, but she's not too sure if it was pure luck or God's cruel sense of humor. But when she meets the Atlanta group, her future changes for the better. Or does it? Rated T for language and lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Walking Dead. AMC does!

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since I had found myself lying here, bandaged and aching. My head throbbed, my body tensed every time I tried to move, so I lay there in bed. For two days. who knew what would happen in that time?

* * *

"Hershel, is he okay? The boy?" I asked as Hershel brought me some breakfast.

"He pulled through the surgery just fine," my host replied, then turned and left the room.

I ate my breakfast quietly, and, finding the strength to move, got out of bed and dressed myself. I stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, pain flaring in my leg at every other step. Gritting my teeth, I continued down the flight. Emerging in the dining room, Maggie and Patricia greeted me with "I'm glad to see you up and well." and "You should still be resting." I smiled at them and holding my side, I limped out of he house and onto the front porch for fresh air.

The screen door creaked as I opened it and that drew the attentions of an Asian guy sitting on the porch.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Vivien McCreedy, from Dallas. You?" I replied, crossing my arms over my gingham shirt.

"Glenn Rhee, from nowhere. Maybe Atlanta. I don't know anymore," he replied. "What's your story?"

"I stumbled on this place. Was badly injured. Car was in tough mechanical shape. Hershel and his family took me in and cared for me. You?"

"One of our group was shot. You have anyone?" I shook my head.

"Lost them all to a surprise atack from a whole herd. I got away unscathed and alive. Thank God," I said, raising my eyes to the heavens and blessing myself. I kissed my crucifix and St. Peregrine medal and set it back on my chest.

"You're pretty religious, then, aren't you?" Glenn asked.

"God said He'd raise the dead. I guess He held to His word, don't you?" I laughed. "But my group was separated, picked off one by one." I gazed out over the tranquil amber fields, trying to remember peace.

"I'm sorry," was his only reply.

I laughed coldly. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm alone now, can't change that."

"For someone like you, you're good at acting tough and hiding your true feelings," he told me.

"I feel nothing. Thank ya kindly," I said in my Texan drawl. I walked off the front porch, my thick-heeled cowboy boots echoing on the wooden steps. I strutted over to the group who's boy was being cared for, who was setting up their camp.

"Hi, you must be Vivien, the girl who Hershel said was here. I'm Carol," a woman with short gray hair said to me, smiling warmly.

"Yes ma'am, that's me," I said, tipping my hat slightly.

"I'm Andrea," a pretty blond said, introducing herself.

"Lori," a tall brunette said. "The guys are Shane, Dale, T-Dog, Daryl, and my husband Rick is inside with our son, Carl, and of course you met Glenn." The four men nodded as their names were said, but the last one, Daryl, didn't so much as flinch.

"Do you have a problem playing well with new kids?" I asked, my accent accentuating the syllables, walking up and confronting him.

"Actually sugar, I do," he retorted rather poisonously.

Offended at the pet name, I snapped back quickly. "Listen here, you self-pretentious southern prick of a red-neck, don't you dare be callin' me sugar, when sweet is the last thing you know about me!" I snapped, poking him hard in the chest.

"Ya got the balls to be callin' me a prick ya dumb bitch," he said, getting in my face.

"Why I oughta..." I started, my brown eyes burning with passion, good or bad I couldn't tell. But before we could start a fight, Lori, Carol, Dale and T-Dog pulled us apart.

"There will be no fighting, not in these times," Dale scolded. I pursed my lips and huffed and Daryl walked away, throwing his hands up. I walked off in the opposite direction, towards my car, a '63 Caddy convertible, bright red with a white leather interior. I revved the engine and Hershel came outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a drive," I said, pulling out of the yard, going from zero to at least forty mph. Lynyrd Skynyrd pumped from the car speakers as I cruised through the countryside, Daryl's words playing in my head.

* * *

Daryl...

He sat in the RV, listening to the old car peel down the driveway. Her fiery words played back through his brain. She was, he granted, gorgeous. Her long brown hair, dark brown hair, full lips, and body were perfection. Not to mention her accent sent him through the roof. It was cuter than anything he had heard before.

He never felt like this towards anybody before. But he began to believe that this girl was about to break through his tough shell.

* * *

It was mid-morning when I returned, and immediately my car was flocked by everyone at camp, except for Daryl. I parked by the RV and climbed out and was bombarded by questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did you run into any walkers?"

"Why'd you take off?"

But then Daryl came out and his question was the worst.

"Why the hell'd ya take off like that? This ain't no free-for-all no more!" He gripped my shoulders and I just laughed.

Everyone gaped at me as I broke down into fits of hysteric laughing.

"The hell is with ya?" Daryl asked, crouching in front of me.

"I used to do this all the time. I took drives when I was mad or felt like scouting the surrounding terrain," I said, regaining a grasp on my breathing. Daryl shook his head, and gently shoved me backwards, standing as he did so.

"Well, next time, don't be freakin' us out like that," he said angrily.

"Yessir, Daddy," I sassed, standing up. He shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vivien, would you like to camp with us?" Carol asked kindly. "It's the least we can do for you."

I beamed and nodded. "Id' love to." She returned the smile and said I could share the tent her and Andrea.

Thanking her again, I headed for the house to gather what belongings I had left. I headed up the stairs one at a time to the room where I had been staying. I grabbed my boots and clothes and other things and tossed them into my leather suitcase and walked back downstairs, cowboy boots echoing on the stairs. In the living room, I met up with Hershel.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Not far. I'm going to stay with the group here," I said. "Thanks for your hospitality towards an injured stranger." I headed outside and over to the group. I met up with Carol and she led me over to the tent.

"Andrea said she'd sleep in the RV so you could have her cot," she said, holding the tent flap open for me. I stepped inside the white and blue makeshift home and I set my suitcase down. I sat on the cot and smiled.

"Thanks, Carol," I said. She smiled and waved my comment away, telling me to get comfortable and then come out and have some lunch. I opened my suitcase and shoved it under my cot, pulling out a box of tea.

I stepped out of the tent and walked over to the fire pit and set a pot of water to boil. I handed Carol a cup with a tea bag inside and she looked at it strangely.

"You carry tea around with you?" she asked, bewildered. I nodded.

"When the apocolypse was just kicking off, my friends all asked each other what they would bring with them, what one prized possession they'd carry with them wherever they'd go. I picked tea. Others picked their phones, or laptops, but they were soon broken and lost. But my tea never went anywhere.

"They all thought I was ridiculous when I grabbed like, ten boxes from the store we raided, but in the end, they looked to me for the drink supply," I said, staring at the tea bag with its dried up herbs.

"Where are your friends now?" Carol asked quietly.

"They were all attacked and reanimated by a herd of walkers that attacked us by surprise. I had to kill all of them," I said. the kettle started to whistle and I poured the water into our mugs. Daryl came over to us and stood on the other side of the pit.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I snapped.

"I know it ain't none of my business, I just wanted to know," he replied, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. He sidled away and I watched him go, mentally begging him to stay.

I looked back at Carol, who was strangely smiling.

"What?" I asked, and she just smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

I was floored. "What? NO!" I shrieked. Then my shoulders slumped. "Is it that obvious?"

She smiled again and laughed. "I think he's pretty fond of you, too. You should try talking to him. Bring him some tea," she urged. I nodded and stood, fixing another cup of tea. I headed over to the RV and stepped inside.

"Whatdya want?" Daryl asked, sitting at the table.

I slid into the booth across from him and pushed the cup towards him.

"What's that for?" he asked, shying away from the amber liquid.

"A peace treaty,"I said, shrugging. I crossed my ankles under the table. He took a cautious sip of the tea and smirked.

"It's good," he complimented. I smiled and put a hand on his. His eyes darted down to my hand, undoubtedly half thinking about pulling his hand back. But he didn't.

"Thank you for caring earlier," I said softly. "It actually meant a lot."

"No problem. We all worried," he shrugged. I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"You caring meant the most to me," I replied, and then shook my head, smiling. "But it don't mean nothin', I guess." I stood and made to leave but he grabbed my wrist. He stood as well and pulled me close to him.

"Wha...What are you doin'?" I stuttered. He snaked his arm around my waist and tangled his other hand in my hair. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. He pulled his hand out of my hair and tipped my chin up, pressing his lips to mine.

At first my body tensed, but then my muscles relaxed and I moved my hands to his hips and kissed him back.

He pulled my body closer into his and I gasped slightly. He took this advantage to push his tongue into my mouth. I tipped my head back, bending into his body. He ran both hands down my back, over my hips and pulled my legs around his waist. Locking my ankles, I hoisted myself up a little higher on his body, my hands cupping his scruffy face.

He set me on the counter opposite the table, still kissing me. He let go of my legs and braced himself on either side of me.

Eventually out of breath, we broke apart and both drew rattling breaths, laughing quietly. He pulled me off of the counter and wrapped his left arm around my waist and held the back of my neck with his right hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on my forehead and kissed it softly.

Being in his arms made me feel so safe, like nothing could hurt me.

Not finding words to say, neither one of spoke, we just stood there ,wrapped in each other's embrace.

After some time, Daryl found the words to ask me about my necklace.

"My mother bought it for me. For my First Communion. I got the medal when she was diagnosed with stomach cancer," I said, the two of us, sitting across from each other at the table. My hand was in his and our ankles were interwined.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I whimpered, gazing out of the window. In reply there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

My stomach growled, telling me that I was getting hungry. I headed out of the RV, but not before I kissed Daryl goodbye. I walked around the camp in search of food, and eventually found a granola bar sitting on the table. I snatched it up and headed back to the tent I shared with Carol.

I sat down on my cot and chewed the granola thoughtfully. I thought of Daryl, and myself, and of my mother.

Thinking of my mother always made me tear up a little, so I tried to push the thought from my head. I finished my granola bar and tossed the wrapper aside. I needed fresh air. I stood from my cot and walked over to my car again. Hand on the doorhandle, but thought differently.

I ran over to the RV and found Daryl still inside.

"Take me for a ride on your motorcycle," I asked, barely up the steps. He looked at me and nodded, smiling. He stood and followed me out of the RV. He took my hand and lead me over to an ape-hanger, a little way away from the camp, parked between two trees. He hopped on and I followed suit, wrapping my arms around his waist. He took hold of my wrists and moved my grip to around his bare stomach, under his shirt. His skin was warm and muscular under my hands.

He smiled back at me and revved the engine, tearing away from the farm.

The wind whipped my hair back even more than when I drove my convertible. I rested my head on his back and tightened my grip on his waist.

It felt like we were driving for hours, into our happy ending. Driving away from all of the hell, terror, sadness and death. But it could never happen. Before I knew it, we were back at the farm. He parked the bike and lifted me off gently, cradling me in his arms. He carried me over to his tent and set me down inside, lying next to me.

"You know, I normally don't do these kind of things," he said quietly, brushing a few hairs away from my face. I blushed and smiled.

"You're damn purdy when you smile like that," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied. He drew me close and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He ran his rough fingers through my silky hair and over my back.

Not being able to help myself anymore, I climbed on top of him, straddling him and pulled my shirt open. My white tank top beneath my red gingham shirt was slipping low along my bra line and the bottom of it was above my belly button. He held the back of my thighs as I crushed my lips on his. I fiddled with the front of his shirt, and tore it open, his bare chest warm under my hands.

I felt guilty, trying to seduce him this way, so I broke off the kiss and lay back next to him.

"Aw, that all I get?" he teased. I smirked.

"For now, baby," I teased back, buttoning my shirt and looping my finger in his belt loop.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Daryl and I sat across the table from each other and everyone around us could feel the tension between us. Carol seemed to be the only one who knew the real truth behind us.

I ate my mashed potatoes silently, just as the rest were.

Later, as everyone went their separate ways to their tents, Daryl called me over to his quietly.

"What?" I asked, grinning. He pulled my wrists toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me tightly and swayed side to side, gently rocking me into a drowsy stupor. He grabbed his biker vest and draped it over me as I dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up, my gingham shirt was thrown across the tent, as was Daryl's button down. I looked at my sleeping kick-ass and noticed that he was shirtless under the blanket that he had pulled up over us. I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth and stood. I grabbed my shirt and boots and stepped out of the tent.

Zipping the entrance as quietly as possible, I walked over to the others and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling through the tangles. I ran a hand over my neck and felt a bruise near my ear. Hurrying over to the tent I shared with Carol I stepped in, found her gone, and picked up the mirror sitting on her bedside table.

Brushing the hair away from my neck, I saw a red and purple bruise near my earlobe. Pissed off and rather mad, I sighed exasperatedly and set the mirror back down. Something had happened last night that had gotten me a fricking hickey.

I stomped out of the tent and back over to Daryl's. Unzipping the tent entrance loudly, I stepped in and crossed my arms over my chest, making my tank top slip a little lower than it was already.

"What did you think you were playing at, smart ass?" I shouted, jolting him awake. He looked sleepy and as pissed off as I was.

"Whaddarya accusin' me of?" he shouted back. I rolled my eyes and half of my body and pointed to my neck.

"You gave me a hickey," I said coldly. "Not cool."

He looked at my neck and burst out laughing, which pissed me off even more. "You fell out of bed and hit the corner of the table, genius," he guffawed.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"The purple mark is the bruise, and the red is dried blood, sugar," he said, still laughing. I relented my angry mannerism, letting myself be pulled down into him arms. He cradled me to his chest and pointed to the nightstand. There was a chip out of it and I laughed.

"I pulled my shirt off to stem the bleeding and yours to keep that pretty little body of yours clean," he said, brushing a trail of kisses over my forehead and left temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that morning, I saw Carol and Lori at the fire pit. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Where were you last night?" Carol asked, a hint of a smile over her lips. She shared a sideways glance with Lori which made me shift uncomfortably.

"I was asleep, didn't you see me?" I lied, coming up with something on the spot. They saw right through the bluff and grinned.

"We know you were sleeping with Daryl," Lori said in a hushed tone. I flushed crimson and stood. Their looks of pride turned immediately to those of surprise.

"Can you seriously not keep your nose out of people's personal business?" I shot at Lori in a hushed tone. "Carol knows because she was the one who urged us together. You, on the other hand, have no right to know who I date!"

She and Carol looked at me with flabbergasted faces and Lori seemed rather offended.

"I'm just keeping up..." she started.

"Well don't!" I shrieked and stalked off. I walked back over to Daryl's tent and stepped in and sat on the ground. He was lying in bed still, the blanked draped over his waist.

"Hey, honeysuckle," he said, smiling. His chest was taut and rather muddy. I stood again and grabbed a rag and dunked it in a bucket of water near the entrance and walked over to him. I straddled him over the blanket and rung the rag out, dabbing it over a few cuts and scrapes, washing the dirt off his skin.

All the while, he rubbed his hands up and down my bare arms and over my thighs. And occasionally over my ass, but when he did, I flicked the wet cloth over his bare skin in a warning, smiling all the while. Eventually, he pulled the rag out of my hands and chucked it across the tent and pulled me down on top of him, kissing me tenderly. His hands wound through my hair and I brushed his away from his sky blue eyes.

I broke away after some time and pulled him up to sit across from me. But he couldn't keep his lips off of mine and he pulled me onto his lap and continued to kiss me, and cascade little kisses over my neck and shoulder and jawbone. I held his head to my chest and I felt his hands crawl up my back, keeping out of my shirt. I kissed his hair and climbed off him. I pulled him out of bed and tugged a shirt over his arms, buttoning it up. I smiled up at him, and he at me. He pulled me close and held me to his body, not letting me go.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," I whispered. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"And you to me," he answered. "Move in with me?"

His question caught me by surprise, but the answer was eminent.

"Of course, darlin'," I answered, pulling away from him and holding his face in my hands. I brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and he smiled. He pressed another kiss to my forehead and we both walked out of his tent and over to the others. Carl met up with Rick, who looked at me oddly.

"I don't think we've met," he said cordially. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Vivien McCreedy. I was staying with Hershel while I recovered, but I was opened an invitation to stay with your group. I'm not much of a hassle. Really," I smiled. Rick returned the gesture and shook my outstretched hand. Daryl wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close. Rick saw the movement and poked him in the chest.

"You keep an eye on her. She seems like a real keeper," he said, and Daryl and I smiled at each other. Rick walked off with Carl, who turned around to Daryl and mouthed "I like her. She's pretty." We caught this and Daryl pulled me in for a kiss. Turning back to Carl, we saw him grimace and laugh, which made us follow suit. I mentioned to Daryl that I had to go help Maggie collect fruit from the orchard and kissed his cheek, bouncing away.

Looking back, I saw his eyes dart to my face from my rear and I smirked at him. He laughed, jammed his hands in his pockets and sauntered off. I ran back to his tent when he didn't notice and grabbed his Hortin Scout 125 HD and three extra arrows. I wanted to try out target practice.

Three steps away from the tent, I ran into Andrea. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped, motioning with her head to the crossbow in my hands. My shoulders slumped and I set the crossbow back in the tent.

"I was going to go for some practice shots, but then that'd be a bitch move on my boyfriend," I said solemnly.

"Yeah," she started, then added, "wait, boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said. "Might as well be honest with everyone." I shrugged and walked past her.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry or the short chapter! I just thought that this would be a good place to end the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

She caught up with me and told me that she needed help with something over by the well. I agreed and followed her, only to find a few others congregated around the well. I looked at Dale who only said one word. "Walker."

But I had a feeling that there was something like that was going on. I heard the snarls and walked over to the top of the well to see a bloated bag of flesh grappling at the stones stupidly, face terribly distorted. The stench got to me, but I tried to hold it down.

Sadly, that didn't work. I lost what I never had for breakfast near the well pump. I coughed and wiped my mouth, thanking Dale for comforting me. I smiled at him and walked in the direction of the house.

I decided that a hot shower and a relaxing nap would do me justice. I walked back towards the house and caught a glimpse of Carl running to his mother's arms and tears pricked my eyes.

* * *

_"Mommy!" Revis called, running towards me. I smiled and caught the three-year-old in my arms. I laughed as he did as well and spun him around. _

_"Happy birthday, Mommy," he said, looking at me with his bright blue eyes. Bright blue, I thought, just like his father's. Josh walked out of the house and down the front steps to where we were standing in the front yard. I looked at my husband and smiled. I let go of Revis with one arm and pulled Josh in for a group hug. He kissed Revis's forehead and my cheek and told us that dinner was ready. We walked to the backyard where our friends, family and neighbors were gathered for my twenty-eighth birthday party. _

_"Happy birthday!" everyone cheered as we walled back. Josh took Revis and I greeted everyone that approached me with hugs, kisses and many thanks. _

_As we all sat down in our cheery assortment of lawn chairs and picnic tables, Josh and my father brought over the barbecued ribs, grilled chicken and corn, and other delicious side dishes from almost everyone gathered. _

_Josh stood after everyone had filled their plates and raised his beer bottle in a toast. "To my beautiful wife, and loving mother. Happy birthday, babe," he said, and everyone cheered. I blushed and smiled, fiddling with my mother's day ring and wedding ring on my left hand. Josh walked over to me and draped a small pendant around my neck, clasping it shut. I touched it lightly and looked up at him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I heard my son make a disgusted sound, though it was snuffed out by my mother no doubt. I smiled and Josh pulled away, smiling at me. _

_Later that night, we all enjoyed a Fourth of July fireworks display, hosted by the fire department a few blocks down the road and a campfire. The kids made s'mores and the adults enjoyed some cake I had made earlier that day and rum that Josh had picked up on his way home from work. _

_I leaned against Josh's shoulder as he and I sat in the porch swing, rocking back and forth. "This has really been a great birthday," I said, lacing my fingers with his. He smiled and kissed my hair, taking a sip from his beer bottle. _

_"It has, darlin'. It really has," he replied. Revis came up and joined us, settling himself directly between us. I laughed and pulled the toddler into my arms and kissed his soft black hair. This, I thought, was really what peace was about. _

* * *

_About three weeks later, the epidemic broke out. _

_"Vivien, grab our things and Revis and let's GO!" Josh shouted from outside. I scrambled, grabbing the rest of our bags and grabbing a screaming, crying child and racing out of the house. I tossed the rest of our supplies in the back of the truck and climbed in the cab with Revis across my lap. _

_"Book it, Josh. NOW!" I shrieked as a walker slammed itself against the passenger side door. I screamed and held my son closer to my chest, looking at what had been Molly Statley, my next door neighbor. _

_Josh put the large F-4500 in reverse and drove out of the driveway, firing at the walkers that approached. Revis was crying even harder and it took all I had to calm him down, best I could. _

_We drove to the highway and got into the traffic before it got too horrible. Jillian Statley, Molly's daughter who was my age, had organized a meeting place for a whole group of us. I instructed Josh how to find it and within a few minutes, were embracing, crying and panicking with about thirteen of our closest friends and relatives. My mother and father were there as well, my mother showing signs of dying from stomach cancer. I wept even harder for her, that she had this terminal disease in this hellish nightmare, that this was going to be the last thing she ever saw. _

_"Don't you worry about me, Vivien. I ain't no yella-bellied coward," she said, chucking me under the chin, and I smiled a watery smile through my tears._

_As we drove, I sat in the truckbed with a few of my friends and neighbors. _

_"So what'd y'all bring?" Jilly asked around. There were murmurs of phones, iPads, radios. _

_"Tea," I said, and they all laughed. _

_"Whatcha gonna do with tea?" Jilly laughed. _

_"Drink it I guess," I answered, pulling my son closer to me. _

* * *

_A fort night later, at midnight, we were camped out, and I was standing guard with an AK-47 in my hands and Bowie knife in my pocket. _

_Screams echoed through the camp and gunfire sounded like a cannon. We were attacked. I ran back to the campsite to see packs of walkers driving each of us away, then tearing us to shreds until we were unrecognizable. I saw my mother go down, my father shoot the bastard who got her, then he was down himself. I told myself, over and over not to scream, but when I saw my husband, shielding my son, his back being ripped open, I screamed and fired at anything that rotted and moved. _

_Come sunrise, I was the only one alive. A bullet for each member of our "tribe" was their designated ration. Burying the ones I knew well, I burned the rest. Before I laid him to rest, I placed my necklace and wedding ring in his hands, kissing my fingers then pressing them to his lips. I covered the hole that contained my beloved husband and son last, the tears fogging my vision. I stood, walked back to my tent, gun raised. I gathered what was left from each tent that was usable. My tea, and clasped my mother's gift to me for my First Communion, a crucifix with the medallion I had gotten when she was diagnosed around my neck, gathered what was left and threw everything I needed into the back of my father's '63 Caddy convertible, pulled all of my CDs from Josh's truck glove box, and drove away from the only life I had known. _

* * *

_Just a week after that, after a few walkers attacked me and I crawled back to my car, I broke down somewhere around a farm. I saw there were people out and I leaned on the horn a few times to get their attention. A few people came running, saw my health condition, malnourished and dehydrated, and took me in. A large man carried me while a leaner looking younger boy, hitched a tractor to my car and towed it away, towards the farm house. _

_The man's family took me in, fed me and cared for me, just before I passed out for about a week._

* * *

I still couldn't take my eyes off of Carl and his mother. I felt the ghost of a child pass by me and I turned. I saw Josh and Revis, standing by Daryl's tent, looking at me.

"I hope you're happy, Mommy," Revis said, looking at me with a grin on his face.

"You love this man now?" Josh asked, his tone echoy and serious. I nodded, my face crumpling from oncoming sobs.

"Good. I don't want you to mourn us. I still love you, baby. Burn bright for me," he continued. I kept nodding.

"I will, baby, I will," I sobbed, choking on my tears.

"Vivien? Who ya talkin' to?" A voice took me from my family as I turned. I looked back, and my boys were gone. Turning back I was face to face with Daryl.

"I was thinking," I lied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"About?" he urged me to continue.

"Alright. Someone might as well know. I was, I am, a wife and mother," I said, getting the facade off my chest. Daryl gaped at me.

"You serious?"

I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"You were married and you lied to us?" Daryl shouted.

"I didn't lie! I never told anyone I even had a family!" I shouted back, tears pricking my eyes. This definitely neutralized his retort.

"Oh," he replied quietly. "That changes it, I guess."

"Yeah," I answered. He stepped closer to me and took my hands in his, brushing his thumbs over the backs of them.

"What were their names?" he asked in a low tone, not looking me in the eyes.

"My son's name was Revis and my husband's Josh," I replied. "Revis was only three." I choked up again and pressed my hand over my mouth as I sobbed. "I gunned them both down." I sobbed into his shoulder and couldn't stop. The tears just kept flowing. He hugged me tightly and let me cry.

"There was n-nothing I could do. We were attacked, separated. I was all alone. Everyone was being attacked." I wiped the tears from my face and looked up at his face. "Want to know how Josh died?" I asked. He looked at me and brushed the hair away from my face, kissing my tears off my cheeks and nodded.

"Josh was hunched over Revis, his back being shredded and..." I choked on fresh sobs and let them out, my cries muffled in his shoulder. "He begged me to kill him, Daryl! What husband begs his wife to kill him? And their son, our son? You don't know how hard it was, how hard it still is. A mother and wife, killing the two men she loved most. And her parents, her friends! Everyone I love is gone."

"I understand," he replied quietly, rubbing my back soothingly. "You're fine now. I'm here." I looked at him, my eyes glassy and watery and pulled him down, gently brushing his lips over mine.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'm all alone now," I whispered. He pulled me closer into his arms and I felt almost whole again.

* * *

Later that day, when I was looking for Daryl, Carol told me that he had gone to look for Sophia. By this time, I was informed on everything that had happened with the Atlanta group from start to finish. I walked around for a little while and decided to go inside for some lunch.

I looked around and saw Beth in the kitchen and joined her.

"Hi," I said, joining her at the counter. She gave me a smile and turned back to the potatoes she was cutting up.

"Everything okay?" I asked. She nodded and I shrugged, leaving her alone. I walked back outside, leaving my appetite with Beth in the kitchen and joined Carol who was folding laundry. I saw Andrea standing up on the RV, rifle in hand. She saw me and glared at me for a moment, then looked away.

"Hey Carol," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Why does Andrea hate me so much?" I asked. This was a question burning in my head for a while. Every time I happened to see Andrea and catch her eye, she'd glare daggers at me then look away.

"She probably doesn't like another pretty face around here besides her own," Carol chuckled. I laughed with her and grabbed some clothes to fold. Maggie came outside and headed straight for us, walking with determination.

"Have either of you two seen a horse at all?" she asked. Carol and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Daryl's gone off and taken Nervous Nellie. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into," she muttered, walking away. I looked at Carol, worried about Daryl.

"He's a big boy, honey. He can take care of himself," Carol said, her voice quick. I could see the panic growing in her eyes.

"I have to look for him," I said, throwing down the laundry and running to Daryl's tent where my car was parked. I grabbed one of the AK-47s and a few magazines from the back seat and a hunting knife that I strapped to my right upper thigh. I tossed three of the magazines into a backpack along with a first aid kid, some granola bars and a canteen of water. The fourth magazine I loaded into the gun and took off back towards the house.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" a strong voice asked. The person had gripped my upper left arm as I passed and I looked up to see Rick holding me back.

"I have to look for Daryl. I have to make sure he's okay," I said hurriedly, trying to free myself from his grip.

"With an AK-47? You'll wake even the dead walkers with that thing," he told me. "No, this will do you just fine." He pointed to my hunting knife.

"But I just want to get it over with! Automatics are what I use!" He held his hand up and pointed to the knife. I nodded and sighed. I walked away from him, setting my gun against the front porch of the house.

I headed for the woods and it was growing dark within the foliage.

"Walker! There's a walker!" a woman shouted. It was Andrea. I looked over in her direction and indeed, saw a walker staggering closer and closer to the campsite. Rick, T-Dog, Shane and Glenn made their way over to it. They stopped and hurried over to it, and it stopped. I was about to join them just as I heard Dale shout to Andrea not to shoot and a gunshot resound around the property.

The walker dropped to the ground and Rick and T-Dog carried it back to the house. I ran over to them.

"What are you doing, bringin'g that thing close to..." I trailed off and screamed. It was Daryl.

The bitch Andrea just shot my Daryl.


End file.
